¿Un Beso?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura se ha resfriado a causa de que ella y su mejor amigo Sasuke estuvieran jugando bajo la lluvia. Él la extraña, por lo que un día irá a vistarla, no sin darle un pequeño remedio para levantarle el ánimo y hacerle sentir mejor. ¿Viñeta? ¿OS?


**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**_NO ME PERTENECE_**_ le pertenece ha _**_Leonitta_**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar su ficc asi como los demas que he subido muchas gracias nena eres la mejor cuidense nos leemos luego._

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**¿Un beso?**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**S**asuke y Sakura era muy buenos amigos. Se conocían desde que eran tan solo unos bebes y se llevaban de maravilla por ese hecho. Jamás se separaban, de hecho, era muy raro verlos separados. Nunca solían pelearse porque eran tan compatibles que no había razones para hacerlo. Les gustaba hacer desastres y novillos. Hacer maldades o hacer el intento de ellas a los adultos. Destruir y aventar cosas junto con Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, y echarse a reír por ello. Odiaban las muñecas y en cambio, les encantaban los videojuegos.

Bueno, excepto cuando Sasuke se enojaba cuando Sakura le prestaba mucho o jugaba por mucho tiempo con otros niños durante el preescolar. No le gustaba que jugara con otros niños, sólo con él, porque si no jugaba con ella se sentía terriblemente aburrido.

Terriblemente aburrido ahora se encontraba Sasuke. No porque Sakura estuviera jugando con otras niñas, ni porque hubiese prestado sus juguetes y se hubiera puesto a jugar con ellos. No. Él en estos momentos se encontraba a punto de morirse del aburrimiento porque Sakura no estaba con él desde hace algunos días a causa de un resfriado que se había ganado por estar con Sasuke jugando bajo la lluvia.

Aquel día había sido genial, recordaba Sasuke. En donde vivían todo el tiempo llovía, pero pocas eran las veces en las que sus madres les dejaban salir cuando llovía. Cuando estaba nublado o comenzaban a caer diminutas gotas cristalinas de agua inmediatamente los sacaban del jardín del a casa Uchiha para que se metieran al refugio de la casa a jugar sanamente.

Pero en esa ocasión sus madres se habían descuidado un poco, bueno, a decir verdad _demasiado_. Los perdieron de vista por un buen rato a causa de que una gran amiga de Mikoto y Akemi había venido a visitarles justo en aquel día. Se habían puesto a ver ese tipo de revistas para madres, demasiado aburridas e incomprensibles para niños revoltosos como eran Sasuke y Sakura.

Entonces… había comenzado a llover y ellos pensaron que vendrían para meterlos a casa, pero no fue así. Ellos se alegraron demasiado, la fría lluvia comenzó a empaparlos en cuestión de segundos, pero no les importó en lo absoluto. El agua que caía rápidamente comenzó a estancarse en el suelo y ellos comenzaron a saltar en esos pequeños estanques.

Estuvieron al menos en la considerable lluvia al menos unos treinta minutos. A veces las madres leyendo revistas se perdían completamente del mundo. Por eso eran peligrosas. Las mujeres infartadas encontraron a los niños sentados en el mojado suelo, bajo la lluvia, riéndose infantilmente mientras seguían salpicándose con el agua de los charcos.

Aunque no había gran diferencia. Estaban completamente empapados y temblaban involuntariamente del frío, aunque les era indiferente en esos grandes momentos de diversión. Ellas rápidamente les metieron mediante reprimendas y jalones de orejas. Los bañaron allí mismo a los dos y les dieron medicina para evitar que se enfermaran. Lastimosamente la pequeña Sakura no había salido inmune a contraer un considerable catarro. Sasuke no se había enfermado, pero ahora deseaba haberse enfermado.

Más bien, se arrepentía totalmente de aquel día y estaba seguro de que Sakura también.

Desde aquel día Sakura había estado en cama, descansando y recuperándose del catarro. Por ende no había asistido a la escuela y a Sasuke los días se le hacían incoloros y agónicamente aburridos. No tenía a su par. Las veces en las que Mikoto había ido a casa de Sakura para ver cómo estaba, él siempre había ido mientras ellas hablaban a verla. Ella la mayoría del tiempo estaba dormida, el resfriado le había debilitado mucho.

Él se sentía tan triste y aburrido, viéndola en la cama y sin poder hablar con ella, por lo menos. Ella estaba allí acostada en su cama, cubierta con todos esos cobertores y vestida con su pijama favorita de Peter Pan. Sus mejillas no estaban sonrosadas como a él le gustaba y estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Respiraba tranquilamente mientras él le veía, sentado a un lado de ella y acariciaba su mano, esperando que se recuperara pronto.

De pronto Sasuke siente el impulso de besarla, darle un pequeño beso, un beso cariñoso que tal vez le ayudaría a recuperarse. Mamá siempre había dicho aquello. Sería un pequeño detalle por parte suya que le ayudaría quizás un poco.

Así había hecho su mamá muchas veces con él, cuando se había enfermado o golpeado. Le daba un pequeño beso para que se sintiese mejor. Eso haría él.

El pequeño se inclinó con mucho cuidado y posó sus cálidos labios en los de ella, muy suavemente y con todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Los pegó un poco más y ella los abrió inconscientemente, después se retiró un poco, mirándole con adoración y expectación. Ella abrió con pereza sus ojos esmeraldas y le miró algo atolondrada y sorprendida.

—¿Sasuke?

—¡Despertaste, Sakura! —exclamó él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y sonrió después también. Se había despertado sintiendo la calidez de los labios y la respiración de su amigo cerca de ella. Ahora le encontraba muy pegado a ella.

Se sintió un poco mejor, porque en los últimos días había estado un poco sola sin él. Su madre le decía que Sasuke la visitaba a menudo, pero ella siempre se encontraba descansando. Había querido permanecer despierta, pero no podía y eso le entristecía.

Ahora se sentía satisfecha y feliz de poder ver a Sasuke por fin. Le había extrañado demasiado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él curioso y ansioso, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor.

—Ahora sí —dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en aquello. No sin tocarse los labios ahora marcados por él en el proceso.—Gracias.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke contento de que el beso curativo hubiese funcionado para reanimarla y poder estar con ella durante un buen rato y poder contarle lo aburrido que había estado sin ella.

Al poco tiempo, Sasuke no tardó en caer enfermo también, para su alegría. Así pudo estar más tiempo con Sakura y no estaba tan aburrido. Lo malo es que Sakura a los pocos días de que él se enfermó se alivió…


End file.
